toutes ces choses que tu ne sais pas
by s-bmabelle
Summary: Regina n'a toujours pas pardonné à Emma... celle-ci tente une ultime approche SQ of course


**Bonjour!**

**Voici un petit OS que j'ai écrit il y a au moins...pfiou...1 bon mois! Et depuis il faisait dodo dans mon PC...**  
><strong>Et oui, ma légendaire confiance en moi et mes écrits... j'ai pas osé..<strong>  
><strong>Mais! car oui il y a un mais! Donc mais (ça fait 3 mais là...) grâce à Xenmin et Atta2, j'ai décidé de le poster!<strong>  
><strong>Donc tadaaaa... Bon c'est pas grand chose, et comme tout le reste, c'est venu comme ça... vous verrez bien!<strong>

**Un dernier petit mot, pour celles et ceux qui ont suivit ma fic "ouh la menteuse", j'avais écrit un chapitre bonus, mais mon PC a décidé que c'était mieux de n'en sauvegarder que la moitié... donc, pour ne pas vous laisser en reste, j'ai demandé à Atta2 de jeter un zyeux sur le texte et, si elle s'en sent (oui, c'est aussi bizarre à lire qu'à écrire) le courage, elle me donnera un coup de main pour réécrire la fin...**

**Vala vala... je vous laisse lire! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez (si ce sont des avis négatifs, c'est pas grave, je trouverai une excuse... si ça vous plait, au pire, je dirais que c'est ma jumelle maléfique...)**

* * *

><p>Toutes ces choses que tu ne sais pas.<p>

Alors c'est à ça qu'elle en était réduite maintenant. Venir gratter à la porte du manoir, comme un petit chat qui voudrait entrer. Cela faisait deux semaines que Regina refusait de lui adresser la parole. Quand elles étaient dans la même pièce, la reine déchue ignorait royalement Emma. Et lorsque la sauveuse tentait une approche, Regina s'évaporait dans un nuage de fumée violette. Ce soir elle allait tenter une énième et dernière fois de lui parler, de se faire pardonner. Si ça ne fonctionnait pas, elle laisserait la brune revenir vers elle quand elle le déciderait. Même si cela lui brisait le cœur de penser que peut-être plus jamais…

Il y avait de la lumière chez Regina, ce qui signifiait qu'elle était là. Au moins cette fois, la blonde serait sûre de ne pas parler dans le vide. Elle avança jusqu'à la porte et prit une profonde inspiration. Elle toqua d'abord trois coups. N'entendant pas de réponse elle réitéra son geste, plus fort. Elle attendit une dizaine de secondes, mais toujours aucune réponse. Alors elle frappa plus fort encore, et plus longtemps. Un bruit, presque imperceptible, juste derrière cette fichue porte. Frapper encore ? Non, inutile…

« - **Regina, réponds moi s'il te plait !**

- Allez Regina ! Ne fais pas comme si tu ne m'entendais pas !

- _… la brune fulminait derrière sa porte.  
><em>- **Regina, c'est ridicule ! Je sais que tu es là et…  
>- Evidemment que je suis là Swan, c'est chez moi ! L'endroit où je pensais pouvoir être tranquille !<br>- Tu veux bien m'ouvrir s'il te plait ?  
>- Et pour quelle absurde raison ferais-je cela ?<br>- C'est plus simple de discuter en face à face…  
>- Mais je n'ai absolument aucune envie de discuter !<br>- Allez, je me gèle dehors !  
>- Et cela devrait-il me faire réagir ?<br>- Oh je t'en prie, arrêtes d'être aussi bornée ! Je te jure qu'il fait carrément froid…  
>- Et bien rentrez chez vous Swan, et cessez de m'importuner !<br>- Je ne partirais pas avant de t'avoir parlé !  
>- Et bien faîtes donc ce qui vous chante, moi je vais me coucher, et au risque de paraître utopiste, je vous demanderais de le faire en silence !<br>- NON ! OK je vais rester devant ta porte, mais s'il te plait, écoutes moi, je t'en supplie, je ne t'embêterais plus jamais après !  
>- J'aimerais bien voir ça… Très bien, je vous écoute Swan, vous avez cinq minutes !<br>- Cinq…mais…que… ok ok… Euh… Faut que tu me crois quand je te dis que je suis désolée Regina, je ne voulais pas te faire du mal ou nuire à ta relation avec le nigaud des bois…  
>- Je te demande pardon ?<br>- Désolée… je ne voulais pas détruire ton histoire avec Robin, mais je peux pas regretter d'avoir sauvé la vie de Marian parce que…  
>- bla bla bla… Merci d'être venue Swan. Sur ce, je vais me coucher !<br>- Hein ? Quoi ? Non ! Tu m'as dit cinq minutes !  
>- Oui, et je me permets de revenir sur ma parole, car là, je m'ennuis, et il me semble avoir déjà entendu cette tirade inutile, monocorde et lassante…<br>- Mais… je…  
>- Essayez de me dire quelque chose que je ne sais pas déjà !<strong> _Au silence qui lui répondit, Regina comprit qu'elle venait de prendre de court Emma, ce qui la fit sourire malgré elle. Peut-être qu'elle pouvait rendre ça amusant finalement, si c'était au dépens de la sauveuse, spécialement si ça l'empêchait de passer du temps avec l'impotent qui lui sert de petit-ami._ **Commencez donc par m'expliquer pourquoi avoir surnommé Robin le… nigaud des bois ?  
>- Oh… et bien, il a choisi de retourner avec sa femme, au lieu de rester avec toi… il faut être complètement débile pour ne pas se rendre compte de celle qu'il perd…<br>- Certes… **_Regina se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise, elle ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse…_ **bien, autre chose à m'apprendre Swan ?  
>- Euh…<br>- Apparemment non ! Bien dans ce cas, je vais me coucher….  
>- Non attends…<strong> _Emma s'était collée à la porte, comme pour essayer de retenir la reine  
><em>**- Quoi encore ?  
>- Tu veux que je dise quelque chose que tu ne sais pas c'est ça ?<br>- En effet, c'est ce que j'ai demandé.  
>- Ok… Alors je vais t'en dire des choses que tu ne sais pas…<strong> _Elle inspira un grand coup…_ **Et bien une chose que tu ne sais pas par exemple… je… je t'aime Regina… mais pas comme une amie… non je suis amoureuse de toi… **_malgré le choc, Regina se colla entièrement à sa porte…_ **et ce, depuis longtemps maintenant… Au début, je te trouvais juste magnifique, au point de te désirer et puis… au fur et à mesure que le temps passait… je suis tombée irrémédiablement amoureuse… follement même… Et ce que je pourrais te dire aussi c'est que, ça me brise le cœur de te voir souffrir, surtout par ma faute… quand je te vois triste, j'ai l'impression que mes entrailles prennent feu, et que mon cœur se brise dans ma poitrine… je voudrais prendre toute tes souffrances et les subir à ta place, bien que pendant ces jours où tu m'a ignoré, j'ai souffert comme jamais… je te dirais aussi que, inconsciemment, j'ai été contente d'avoir ramené Marian, parce que pour moi, savoir que tu n'es plus avec ce voleur signifie ne plus te voir l'embrasser, ou lui porter ce regard que je lui enviais tous les jours…. Je te dirais aussi que quand j'ai voulu repartir à New-York, c'était parce que je sentais que ma jalousie grandissait et que je ne pourrais plus la supporter… je pourrais rajouter que… je ferais tout ce que je peux pour que tu sois heureuse, parce que tu le mérite tellement… je sais que je pourrais te donner tout l'amour dont tu as besoin et qu'avec Henry, on pourrait former une famille d'enfer tous les trois… Mais je ne suis pas ta fin heureuse, je dois me faire une raison…et aussi… quoi qu'il arrive Regina, je serais toujours là pour toi, peu importe l'endroit, le moment ou la raison… je serais là… Voilà, je crois que maintenant tu sais à peu près tout. Et je pense que je viens de réduire à néant tout espoir de réconciliation… Bonne nuit Regina… » **

Regina en était bouche bée. Elle s'attendait à tout de la part d'Emma Swan. A tout, sauf à ça. Elle sortit de sa torpeur et ouvrit sa porte.  
>Emma était déjà à la moitié de l'allée quand elle entendit la porte du manoir s'ouvrir. Elle s'attendit quelques secondes à sentir la magie de la reine lui chatouiller les côtes, mais rien ne vint. Alors elle se retourna, et ce qu'elle vit lui coupa le souffle.<br>La reine était debout, sous son porche, pieds nus, vêtue d'une nuisette et d'un peignoir en satin. Une larme roulait sur sa joue, un sourire étirait ses lèvres. Mais ce qu'Emma vit dans ses yeux, jamais elle n'aurait cru le voir lui être destiné. La brune incendiaire la regardait avec… oui, c'était bien ce qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux chocolat, de l'amour.  
>Regina ne put émettre qu'un seul mot, mais la façon dont elle le prononça prouva à la sauveuse, en l'espace d'une seule seconde, que la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue.<p>

« -**Emma…** »

Alors Emma fit la seule chose qui lui semblait logique à ce moment-là. Elle se précipita sur Regina, la prit dans ses bras, et la serra aussi fort qu'elle le put. Elle enfouit son visage dans le cou de la reine, humant son odeur enivrante à plein poumons et elle soupira de bonheur. Elle posa ses lèvres sur la peau tendre et commença à tracer un chemin de baiser, remontant le cou puis la mâchoire, pour finir sa courses sur des lèvres d'une douceur qu'elle pensait irréelle.  
>Le baiser, doux, tendre, passionné ne prit fin que lorsque l'oxygène fût indispensable. Toujours collées, front contre front, Emma souriait contre la bouche de sa reine.<p>

« - **Tu n'es peut-être pas ma fin heureuse Emma, mais je compte bien être heureuse jusqu'à la fin avec toi à mes côtés.** »

* * *

><p>J'espère que ça vous a plus (sinon, pensez à la jumelle maléfique...) à bientôt, bisous!<p> 


End file.
